pacificaonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Story Quests (Main)
'Potion Production' NPC: Mikaela (potion house) Item: Yellow Leaf Mobs: Leafle (Field) QP: 3 'Manuscripts' NPC: Lady Mariane (Library) Item: Quality Leaf Mobs: Petchay (Field) QP:2 'Habulan Memories' NPC: Eric (Shop) Fortress Items: Habulan Token > Win habulan tulungan (Mini Game) QP: 2 'SOS Training' NPC: Alfred (Waif Camp) Items: Adobo Mobs: Leafle (Field) > Defeat alfred in SOS game QP: 3 'Locker Keys' NPC: John (Shop) Fortress Items: Locker Key Mobs: Mouse (Field) QP: 3 'Woods for Chivalry' NPC: Victor (Chivalry) Items: Wood Mobs: Potato (Field) QP: 4 'Sinew for Chivalry' NPC: Steve (Chivalry) Items: Sinew Mobs: Mouse (Field) QP: 4 'I Like Lady Maya' NPC: John (Shop) Fortress Items: Red Flower Mobs: Mushroom (Field) QP: 2 'I Like Lady Mariane' NPC: Erick (Shop) Fortress Items: Purple Flower Mobs: Slug (Field) QP: 2 'I Like Mikaela' NPC: Ricky (Shop) Waif Camp Items: White Flower Mobs: Caterpillar (Field) QP: 3 'But I Like Mikaela Too' NPC: Razor (waif camp) Item: Blue Flower Mobs: Crop (Field) QP: 3 'The Family Picnic' NPC: Joshua (Shop) Fortress Items: Crab Meat Mobs: Crab (Swamp) QP: 3 'Sticky Gels' NPC: Mikaela (Potion House) Fortress Items: Adhesive Gels Mobs: Jellyfish (Swamp) QP: 3 'Dad's Pendant' NPC: Pete (Temple) Items: Pendant Mobs: Zombie Slug (Swamp) QP: 3 'Warp Orbs' NPC: Zen (Temple) Items: Purified Spirit Stone Mobs: Zombie Crab (Swamp) QP: 3 'Jackets' NPC: Ricky (Shop) Waif Items: ??? Mobs: ??? > i think this quest is not workin 'Potion Experiment' NPC: George (Shop) Swamp Village Items: Exotic Leaves Mobs: Splint (wilderness) QP: 3 'Mines' NPC: Mikaela (Potion House) Items: Mine Mobs: Bettle (Wilderness) QP: 5 'Swamp Potions' NPC: George (Shop) Swamp Village Items: Stock of Potions > get stock of potions on mikaela then go back to george w/o using warp or getting hit by MOB) QP: 6 'Pillows' NPC: Lady Maya (INN) Items: Cotton Mobs: Puff / Bloom Puff (Wilderness) QP: 3 'Waif Camp Potions' NPC: Alfred (Waif Camp) Items: few Potions > get stock of potions on mikaela and then go back to Alfred w/o using warp QP: 2 'True Bound Swordsman' NPC: Rafaga (Wilderness Entrance) Items: Punyal Procedure: Explore Dark Wilderness map 0-20 (find shiny thing) QP: 7 'The Stolen Ornament' NPC: Lady Maya (INN) Items:Golden Bee Ornament Mobs:Explore swamp map 0-20 (find shiny thing) QP: 4 'Save Little Parurus' NPC: Raigah (Grassland Entrance) Items: 5 Wild Serene Flowers Procedure: Explore grassland Map 0-20 (find shiny thing) QP: 5 'Delicate Delicacy' NPC: Alfred Items: Wild Kabute Mobs: n/a Map: Nurua 0-20 (Shining Item) QP: ??? 'Beauty In The Sky' NPC: Mikaela (Potion House) Items: Meteoric Stone go and talk to Ricky, find the shiny thing in Field map 0-20 QP: 2 'Ah Yay Yay! My Little Muffy Fly' NPC: Raigah (Grassland Entrance) Items: Echo Stone Map: Explore Field map near swamp(probably Field 31-40) QP: 4 'Mommy Paruru Went Lala' NPC: Mitto (Grassland Village) Items: Shororu's 2 missing eggs Procedure: 1st Egg: Ricky (Waif Camp) 2nd Egg: Darus (Zegea Entrance) QP: 2 'Pipe Master' NPC: Eric Items: Find 15 Broken Pipelines Mobs: n/a Map: Fortress, Fortress Complex(library,inn), Chivalry, Market(potion house, shop), Temple QP: 3 Tip: Quest can one be done one at a time.